


Misery Ever After

by embermagick



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rosebird, centered around raven & summer, raven has Emotions tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermagick/pseuds/embermagick
Summary: Raven had the love of her life. Life took her away, replacing her with a gravestone.





	Misery Ever After

Red eyes watched as the remnants of her team wept at the carved stone, only that Taiyang would cry with her brother there. Once he left, the black corvid was witness to the other, her twin, breaking down. He would sit down and pull out his flask, drinking until he could barely see. She could tell, as he continued to narrow his eyes, even when helped back after a slurry call to the other. Red eyes would watch them leave, off to the house no doubt. Once she was sure they were gone, the raven flew down, reverting back to her natural, human state.

 

"Rae, I'm sorry. " the words left the smaller, albeit fierce huntress, letting her previously crossed arms go to her side as she sat upon the side of the bed. Raven was looking down, refusing to look up at her, nails digging into the sheets. Summer's white hood was down, her deep red hair pushed over to her right side, a clean bandage covering her left forearm. Reaching over, she covered Raven's hand with her own, focusing on their hands.

"You need to be more careful. " Her words were tough, eyes finally looking over at Summer, only to show how soft and hurt she was. Adjusting herself, she gently touched the bandages with her unoccupied hand, her frown deepening. 

A soft, tired smile graced the smaller huntress' face, her right hand coming up and cupping Raven's cheek, sighing. "I think that's my line. Who was it that the beowolf was going to strike? " To balance out her words, Summer's voice held a teasing tone, watching the corvid diligently as she looked up, a pout forming. Letting go of Raven's right hand, she placed her forehead on her neck, humming contently. Almost instantly, Raven moved like clockwork. Placing her now free right hand around Summer, she nuzzled her head into her neck. She was so warm.

 

It didn't take long for Raven to fall to her knees, raising her fist and punching the ground next to the grave. Pain strung up through her arm, as she hadn't cared enough to activate her aura. Letting out a breathy gasp, her other hand gently tracing the name upon the stone. Summer Rose. It hurt, more than any blow she's been dealt, more than any death she's grieved for. The complex, loving team leader was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. Her hand went to grip the edge of the stone, squeezing it hard enough it threatened to crack, magic flaring from her eyes. Through silent sobs, she spoke through a whisper, "You need to be more careful. "

Vision blurred as droplets landed upon the rose carving, her entire body shaking, from both rage and loss. The corvid was so angry, at Summer, at Ozpin, at Salem, at herself. She wanted to scream out, to fight something, anything. instead, she settled for curling up against the stone, her only company being her unstable breath.


End file.
